mythplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
Glossary
Glossary = General Terms = Atheneum - The great library at the capital city of propernoun. All major cities have a library, however, the one at propernoun is considered to be superior because of the city's prominent role in the events leading up to the great war of the empires, which eventually led to the great cataclysm. Channeler - A person who is extremely adept and skilled at focusing the lifestream and using it to perform magical feats. Enforcer - a field agent that serves the Symmetry Council. Operates incognito in society. Given utmost authority by the council to enact whatever action is necessary to maintain a balance of order and chaos. Enforcers usually have a retinue of lesser agents, called propernoun. Enforcers are invited to join the propernoun, which is the name given to the collective body of enforcers. Enforcers are members of different factions, each having a specialty and code. Lifestream - the energy that radiates out from the ground and flows through all animate and inanimate matter (there are a few exceptions). Once this energy is channeled by a living entity, it becomes known as antean. Stream Column - Large pylons driven into the soil that are designed to attract and channel large amounts of the Lifestream up to the surface where it can be channeled or stored for use. Since the construction of a stream duct involves a massive amount of labor and skill, only major cities have them, usually only one. The ducts are responsible for the massive architecture that is known for these major cities as the lifestream is used to help construct and move massive building blocks of stone and metal into towers, palaces and other structures. A substantial number of groups of channelers locate in the major cities as they have access to a large and continual amount of lifestream supply. = Weapons = propernoun Talon - a sword made by the masters of propernoun and are considered the best made swords in the world. Each talon is imbibed with a substantial amount of the Lifestream and the effects are unique to each talon made. Very few talons are made as they are only constructed upon request and the recipient must prove themselves worthy of the blade. Known types of talon are: * * Death Talon * * War Talon * * Peace Talon * * Shield Talon = Kingdoms and Territories = = Major Cities = = Landmarks and Notable Geographic Regions = The Streamvoid or just the Void - a location in the northeast that has very little lifestream effect emanating from the ground. It's origins go back to the rift in the Lifestream, when a massive amount of the energy was focused out of this region. The effects of that action drained the area of all energy and it is unknown if the area will ever possess it again. = Animal/Plant Life = propernoun - a species of plant that is not affected, nor can affect, the lifestream. These plants are found almost in any deciduous locale, but the primary concentration of them lie to the north and within the Void. These plants are used primarily to make clothing that is resistant to the lifestream. The properties of the plant are such that it takes some skill to be able to preserve this characteristic once harvested and then being able to weave the fibers into a useful garment or covering. = Cultures = a Void - this is a person who is completely resistant to the effects of the lifestream and is not capable of perceiving it or controlling it. They are very rare. It is said that the first Stream Columns were dug by Voids. = Groups, Guilds and Organizations = the Symmetry Council - a secret society of representatives from all walks of life that are dedicated and sworn to maintaining a balance between order and chaos. The council was formed as a direct response to the propernoun event in which two empires collided, one representing fanatical adherence to law and the other adhering to a state of chaos. The result of the conflict (lasting 20 years) was the great rift in the Lifestream which caused the energy to now flow and ebb in varying intensities across the world.